Four Divas and Four Runaways
by ColdShoulder19
Summary: Four girls is waiting at the cliff for a suprize, yey while they wait tentions rise and their anger bulds up into a boiling pot of mess.


Four girls from the Total Drama Series ( Anna Maria, LeShawna, Sierra and Zoey) were up at the cliff on the island. There, they were waiting for a suprize from their boyfriends (Cody, DJ, Justin and Mike). Yet, while they wait things get a little rough and the divias within them are all ( almost) come out.

" Urg! Wish they would hurry up and get here, for I'm almost out of tan spray", said Anna Marie

" Same Here, for if Cody does not show, he'll be sorry," replied Sierra.

" Dang, if DJ don't hurry up, I'll give him the 1-2 kick," snapped LeShawna

" Mike, hurry! I'm not getting younger anytime soon," said Zoey.

Everything was good for the girls.. til Anna Marie opened her sass mouth and caused trouble...

" Ladies, I have something to say."

"What?"

" To be quite honest, your boyfriends... um... stink." said Anna Marie.

" What!"

"Why!"

" How Dare You!"

" The reason why I said that is that I believe that Justin is better than Dj, Cody and Mike combined."

" What does that mean?"

Anna Marie turns around and sees Sierra with red flames within her eyes, and smoke coming out of her ears. LeShawna and Zoey notices Sierra's mood change and they both take about 5 steps back.

" Um Sierra", replied Anna Marie, " let me explain it to you. It means that there are flaws in your boyfriend's. Take Cody such as, he's a loser, he loves a different woman, he voted you off and to be frank, he's so lame and not beautiful."

LeShawna and Zoey's jaw dropped. They had no idea that Anna Marie would go this far to insult Sierra, and they both noticed the anger building up in Sierra, til she finally snapped.

" NO ONE TALKS ABOUT MY CODY THAT WAY, BITCH!"

Then, Sierra attacks Anna Marie, and it's too graphic to describe to say how, but Sierra beat the crap out of Anna Marie til her face was black and blue and that she was crawling down the avenue. Zoey and LeShawna prevented her to escape. After a few, Anna Marie puts on some spray tan and lashes at Sierra.

" What was that for!", she demanded.

" For attacking me." replied Sierra, " You deserved it. you don't know everything. Cody confessed to me that he loves me... for real. Plus, he wants to have a serious relationship... so next time if you are going to say something about my future husband, you have to go through me, you ugly little orange tan-can person."

"Uh! Burn!", said LeShawna from the sidelines.

" That does it! You no good..."

Anna Marie comes back and starts to attack Sierra. She knocks the daylights out of Sierra. While this is going on, LeShawna and Zoey are watching from the sidelines.

" Dear Cure, Please hit Anna Marie and Sierra next. If possible, hit both on the side of the head."

" Um LeShawna, why did you say that?" Zoey asked.

LeShawna looks at Zoey as if she had been a deer struck by a pair of headlights or something else.

" Zoey, I done that since them two have fought on and off and I wish something would stop them," replied LeShawna

" Oh, now I see why."

" Now do you understand me?", replied LeShawna

" Yes I do," replied Zoey

Finally, after taking no more, Zoey goes over to Sierra and Anna Marie ( they are still fighting), and yells,

" STOP IT, RIGHT NOW!"

Zoey yelled so hard that the island shook. Sierra and Anna Marie looked at Zoey at shock, while LeShawna had her jaw down to her neck in shock.

" Dang Girl, I didn't know that you could yell _that_ loud.", LeShawna said ( as a compliment)

" Dang.", said Sierra

" What was that for?", asked Anna Marie.

" I did that so that way you two would stop fighting. Now say sorry to each other.. please.", asked Zoey

" Sorry, Anna Marie for attacking you."

" Same here, Sierra."

Sierra and Anna Marie hug each other. ( They put makeup on to cover up the scars from the boys.) Zoey and LeShawna both have smiles on their faces. After they had made up, Cody, DJ, Justin and Mike came back with something for them.

" Hi girls.", Mike said

" You all look sexy.", replied DJ

" I love this woman.", said Cody

" What was that yelling?", asked Justin

" Oh Justin, that was nothing. We had a weird shock.", replied Anna Marie.

" Well what's the surprize?", asked Zoey

" The surprize is... um.. us!", said Mike

The guys look and the girls had changed from happy to angry and cross in less than 30 seconds.

" Oh Hell no! I did not wait no stinking 6 hours for nothing, expect for you all! You guys think you're off the hook? I don't think so!", snapped LeShawna.

" Why... when I get my hands on you...", snapped Zoey.

" You are so dead!", yelled Sierra.

" That's It!..', snapped Anna Marie.

The guys looked at each other. they had to figure out something and face before the girls ripped them to pieces.

" Guys," said Justin, ' are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"What?"

" RUN!"

The guys took off running toward the very top of the cliff, the girls was right on their tail. Thinking fast, all four guys jumped off the cliff, before the girls could get their hands on them. They landed in the water, and they started to swim away from the island.

" You'll never get away! You all are so dead!", yelled LeShawna.

" Good luck capturing us.", replied Mike.

Then they swam off into the sunset, leaving both the girls behind and angry at them.


End file.
